1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transducers and more particularly to a transducer capable of detecting one or more physical quantities (for example pressure, temperature, moisture, etc.) or conventional electric variables (for example voltage, current, resistance, etc.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using data acquisition systems, a problem which is normally encountered is the physical connection between the transducer and the apparatus used for the acquisition of the measurement provided by a sensor.
Often one is obliged to provide complex electric systems having multiple wire cables for connecting the sensors located along the network or, alternatively, to install decentralized or satellite data acquisition units which are connected by a single data line to the proper data acquisition unit.
This technique has been revealed to be quite expensive because a plurality of devices are required to meet the above mentioned purpose, these devices requiring in turn relatively high servicing as well as installation costs.